Friendship
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: kisah persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tak pernah akur dengan penuh ke-absurd-an diantara keduanya. "Apa perlu aku mengambil pedang samuraiku untuk mengancammu agar kau mau keluar? Jangan konyol!" AU, OOC, garing, no Yaoi just friendship. Mind to RnR?


**Friendship by Hikari**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Humor yang garing, No Yaoi just friendship**

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san! Ojii-san!"

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya sambil berdecak sebal, sebenarnya siapa yang malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan amat keras, dan apa dia bilang tadi? Ojii-san? Hei! Sasuke masih berumur awal 20 tahunan! Yahh 23 tahun bukankah itu masih awal 20 tahunan? Ah lupakan masalah itu! Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengetahui siapa yang dengan gilanya membuat Sasuke terganggu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke membelalakan kedua matanya setelah membuka pintu, terpampanglah wajah bodoh pemuda berwajah cantik itu sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ah... Akhirnya Ojii-san membuka pintu. Lama sekali kau Ojii-san~"  
Tanpa bilang permisi, Naruto langsung menerobos masuk setelah menabrak bahu Sasuke dengan berjalan sempoyongan.

Sasuke menghela napas, sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan absurdnya, tapi kalau dia dipanggil Ojii-san oleh Naruto Sasuke tidak terima! Hei! Bukankah Naruto seumuran dengannya? Ya... Meskipun hanya berjarak tiga bulan dengan dirinya yang lebih tua, tapi tetap saja 'kan? Menyebalkan!

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau panggil Ojii-san disini, eh?"

Naruto tersenyum "Tentu saja kau bodoh! Lihat kumismu yang belum dicukur! Seperti Ojii-san-Ojii-san hidung belang yang dengan brengseknya menggodaku waktu itu. Mereka kira aku homo?!" dan di akhir kalimat Naruto tersenyum bodoh lagi.

Hah...apa dia mabuk parah? –pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang sedang Naruto duduki dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelahnya!

"Kau...mabuk?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto terkekeh geli dan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berwajah seperti ini."

Seperti tahu arti dari ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto kembali berbicara "Oh sial! Aku benar tidak mabuk! Tidak percaya? Kalau aku mabuk, angelina Jollie jadi istriku deh."

Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto "Kau mabuk. Cara bicaramu ngelantur."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, temannya yang satu ini memang tidak mudah percaya dengan dirinya. Akhirnya untuk membuktikannya Naruto maju kedepan dan bernapas kemuka Sasuke melalui mulutnya agar Sasuke bisa mencium apakah ada bau alkohol atau tidak dimulutnya.

"Aku tidak mabuk 'kan?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, iya sih tidak ada bau alkohol, tetapi bau lain yang aneh. Kemudian Sasuke menutup hidungnya "Menjijikan!"

Naruto terkekeh kembali "Aku hanya membuat kejutan untukmu untuk berpura-pura mabuk."

Sebelah alis Sasuke berkedut. Kejutan katanya? Astagaa! Kejutan itu apabila dalam 1x24 jam Naruto tidak mengganggunya, itu baru kejutan buat Sasuke.

"Kejutan yang manis!" tukas Sasuke kesal. Ia berdiri sambil melempar bantal sofa kemuka Naruto.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu? Cih!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. Sekarang apa maksudmu datang dan mengacaukan hidupku?"

"Aishh... Bicaramu seperti aku seorang penjahat saja."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "Sasuke-ah, sebenarnya aku kesini ngapain ya?"

Hampir saja Sasuke terkena air panas yang akan dia gunakan untuk menyeduh kopinya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Benar kan? Prediksi Sasuke waktu mereka masih SMA benar bahwa Naruto otaknya sudah digigit sebelah oleh pakun –anjing milik naruto –yang sekarang sudah mati karena dulu Naruto salah memasukkan racun tikus pada makanan pakun –sungguh tragis.

"KAU! Kenapa sejak dulu bertindak tidak berpikir dulu sih?!"  
Sasuke memberinya deathglare andalannya, sementara Naruto hanya meringis tanpa ada rasa salah sedikitpun.

"Yaa maaf...HA! AKU INGAT! -wuppss! Kau meleset kali ini tuan tempramental." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya saat Sasuke melemparkan sendok yang tadi digunakan Sasuke untuk mengaduk kopinya. Bagaimana tidak marah jika ia sedang mau menikmati kopinya tiba-tiba tersedak karena kaget dengan teriakan Naruto.

"Kau suka sekali ya melemparku dengan alat-alat makan?! Aishh..."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Naruto mencibir. "Hei! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Kali ini apa lagi, hah?!"

"Haaaa! Kau! Pokoknya harus tanggung jawab! Harga diriku hilang gara-gara kau!"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat "Apa? Apa? Aku tidak memperkosamu ataupun membuatmu hamil? Kenapa kau minta tanggung jawab denganku?!"

naruto menampakkan wajah jijik ketika Sasuke berkata itu padanya "Aishh... Pokoknya kau –ah sebentar, aku perlu ke toilet sebentar."

Naruto berlari-lari ke toilet dengan memegang perut dan pantatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata onyxnya dengan bosan dan kembali menikmati kopinya. Namun kali ini ia harus kembali terganggu dengan bunyi bel yang mengintruksinya.

Mendengus berat, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Benarkah ini tempat tinggal tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat laki-laki paruh baya yang menggunakan seragam sopir taksi "Ya. Ada apa ya?"

"Nah, tuan itu meminta tuan membayar taksi. Dia mencoba tidak membayar dengan melarikan diri." laki-laki paruh baya itu menunjuk Naruto yang baru keluar dari toilet yang memang terlihat jelas dari pintu depan.

Naruto yang merasa ditunjuk oleh orang itu berpura-pura tidak melihat "Aduh... Aku sakit perut lagi!" dan ia kembali masuk ke toilet. Melarikan diri, eh?

Sasuke dengan enggan memberikan sejumlah uang yang tadi disebutkan oleh sopir taksi itu. Segera saja ia berjalan gusar kearah pintu toilet setelah sopir taksi itu pergi tentu saja.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke mengetuk pintu toilet dengan keras dengan menahan marahnya "Hei buka pintunya! SEKARANG!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto keluar –oh lebih tepatnya mengintip dari toilet dengan pintu terbuka sedikit "Apa Ojii-san itu sudah pergi?"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah."

"Keluar!"

"Apa?!"

"Apa perlu aku mengambil pedang samuraiku untuk mengancammu agar kau mau keluar? Jangan konyol!"

Naruto membelalakkan mata biru langitnya "Eh? Yang benar? Kau pnya punya samurai, Teme? Kok aku tidak tahu."

Menggeram sebal dan tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, Sasuke menggeret Naruto dari dalam toilet.

"Heii... heii ini kan salahmu Teme, kau tidak mau meminjamiku uang. Kau kan tahu semua kartu kreditku disita ayahku. HEII!"

Sasuke tetap menggeret Naruto sampai di pintu depan "Ya ya yaahh... Jelaskan itu besok saja, silahkan kau pergi dari sini."

"Kau tega mengusirku malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Kalau tega bisa membuatku tenang, maka jawabannya 'IYA'. Nah sekarang, selamat menikmati~"

Sasuke tetap bersikekeh untuk mengusir 'teman sehidup sematinya' itu untuk keluar.

"Ayolah Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan memasakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu deh."

"Makasih. Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Dan untuk uangnya kau harus ganti besok."

"Besok?! Kau gila?! Aku tak punya uang!"

Naruto masih terus mendorong pintunya agar ia bisa masuk kembali, namun tenaga Sasuke yang seperti rasaksa tidak mudah bagi Naruto kalahkan. "Ayolah~ aku kan orang yang baik~~"

Sasuke menyeringai "Jelaskan kebaikanmu pada malaikat nanti di akhirat."

BLAAAMMM!

"SASUKE TEMEEEE! KAU AKAN MENYESAAALLL"

Sasuke bisa membayangkan, Naruto yang diluar sana sedang marah-marah tidak jelas.

Biarlah...

Sasuke juga ingin tenang 'kan sekali-kali.

Yah... Meskipun ia kadang rindu rengekan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Errr…. 8dilempar ke sumur* aku gak tau ini apaan? Asal nulis. Kalo readers suka, syukur, kalo enggak ya silahkan buat cerita sendiri #heh!**

**Oke aku butuh review. Kalo nanti ad aide, mungkin ini akan kujadikan kumpulan oneshoot/drabble SasuNaru friendship. Gak yaoi loh ya meskipun aku fujo juga #he?**

**Yang jelas aku lebih suka SasuNaru friendship ^^**

**Ne minna! Review?**


End file.
